Avion
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Tener miedo a los aviones no es malo, se supera con relativa facilidad...Deidara supero su miedo de forma...algo extraña, aunque fructifera.


Bostece levemente, esto de ir en avión no era lo mío, estúpidas azafatas tirándole la caña a Madara todo el rato, el propio Madara tirándomela a mí para que las azafatas perdieran la esperanza…Esa mezcla hacia que mi rostro fuera una especie de cuadro entre vergüenza y odio, aparte de que estaba como un tomate claro…

¿Eh nombrado ya mi sensible miedo a los aviones?

De pequeño tuve una experiencia algo traumática, un aterrizaje forzoso…Desde entonces tengo bastante miedo a estos aparatos con alas, solo me había subido porque Madara me había casi obligado.

_Flashback_

_-¡Dei-chan! ¡Por favor!-Suplico de rodillas el hombre de cabellos azabache-Te juro que será como una Luna de miel-Añadió con picardía…_

_-¿¡Que!? ¡Menos aun! ¡Y no me llames así!-Replico el rubito sonrojado hasta las orejas, giro su rostro con orgullo y chasqueo la lengua yéndose hacia la cocina para comer su desayuno-Pero…-El mayor frunció el ceño, se le estaban acabando las estrategias, el rubio era muy cabezón, y más aun si había aviones de por medio…_

_-Iremos a Venecia, la hermosa Venecia, sus canales, tu y yo sobre una góndola con el sonido de las gaviotas al atardecer-Abrazo a su amante por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en el hombro y acercando sus labios a la oreja del menor-Susurrándote al oído suavemente palabras de amor…-Añadió haciendo lo susodicho, un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del ojiazul, su rostro ya ardía desde hacía rato, pero tenía la impresión de que pronto estallaría en llamas._

_-C-Como quieras, está bien…Subiré a ese maldito avión-Al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de su novio en su cuello gimió suavemente, una sonrisa lasciva y victoriosa lucio en el rostro de Madara Uchiha, siempre se salía con la suya._

_Fin del Flashback_

No quería siquiera recordar que sucedió esa noche…Mi rostro volvió a arder solo recordar algunas partes sueltas-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Mi compañero de asiento, es decir, Madara, sonriendo inocentemente, ¿Tu, inocente? Ya te gustaría…-No, Nada…-Mentí tosiendo un poco.

Al poco rato nos sirvieron la cena, habíamos cogido el avión de la tarde así que tardaríamos aun, nada más tomar el primer bocado sentí un leve balanceo, y así varias veces…Fruncí el ceño con preocupación y llame a la azafata más cercana-Perdone… ¿Sabe si sucede algo? Parece que el avión se mueve mucho.-Si, con esto era un puro hipocondriaco-No señor, va todo perfectamente, disfrute de su cena-Dijo ella con amabilidad, me encogí de hombros y disfrute de la comida como me había dicho ella, Madara estaba medio dormido observando por la ventanilla.

Una hora más tarde yo yacía semi dormido abrazado al brazo del antes medio dormido, y el contento de la vida…Como no-Señores pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones, parece que vamos a pasar por una zona de muy leves turbulencias-Al oír eso me tense por completo ¿Turbulencias? Eso sí que no-Tranquilo…-Susurro Madara acariciándome con dulzura el cabello, intente normalizar mi respiración en vano, me abroche el cinturón lo más fuerte que pude y me sujete al asiento temblando bastante…Mi insensible novio solo sonrió levemente mientras procedía a abrocharse el suyo.

Y efectivamente solo eran leves turbulencias, al principio…20 minutos más tarde el avión se tambaleaba mucho, Madara ya había fruncido el ceño y yo me reprimía para no llorar, muchos pasajeros daban leves gritos cuando se les caía alguna pertenencia al suelo, podía ver bolsos, carteras, incluso platos rodar por el pasillo con los ''Sube-Baja'' que hacia el jodido aparato.

-Señorita ¿sucede algo?-Dijo con voz seria mi acompañante, ya parecía estar algo preocupado-V-Voy a preguntar, un segundo-Respondio la mujer intentando mantener el equilibrio, no volvió más…

-Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que si alguien aun no se puso el cinturón que lo haga, que agachen sus cabezas y las pongan lo más cerca que puedan de sus piernas.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido…No de nuevo.-Ma-Madara…-Tartamudee con verdadera desesperación en mi voz, solo me sujeto la cabeza y la bajo-Relájate…Respira hondo y no pienses en ello-El tampoco las tenía todas consigo de que esto fuera a salir bien.

Los botes, giros, golpes, todo empezaba a sucederse cada vez más seguido, estaba siendo mucho peor que cuando era pequeño, ¿y si…y si nos estrellábamos?-Señores pasajeros, procederemos a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en medio de la India-Cuando decían en medio de la India era que realmente estábamos en medio, pero de la nada…Si no habrían dicho la ciudad.

Podía escuchar todo ampliado quinientas veces, muchas familias insistían en que esto no acabaría bien…Otros intentaban tranquilizarles con suaves risas irónicas-Madara…-Murmure ya con un par de lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro-Tengo miedo…-Si, el orgulloso Deidara haciendo una afirmación como esa, realmente las cosas debían ir mal-No llores Deidara-Añadió el con voz dolida retirándome las lagrimas con sus cálidas manos-Seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?-Me susurro con una sonrisa dulce, sonreí como pude y asentí, beso mis labios con delicadeza y volvimos a nuestra posición.

De pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte que nos hizo gritar a todos los pasajeros, Madara miro por la ventana y pude ver su rostro horrorizado, alcance a divisar lo sucedido…Al chocar contra el suelo, habíamos perdió una de las alas, El avión empezó a dar vueltas de campana, la puerta quedo arrancada y curiosamente mi cinturón también, muchos pasajeros salieron volando por esa puerta entre gritos de agonía y horror, mis mejillas ya estaban llenas de lagrimas de terror, supe que llegaba mi final al no notar esa estúpida cinta de piel en mi cintura.

En uno de los golpes Salí despedido de mi silla chocando con la pared más cercana-¡Deidara!-Grito Madara sorprendido alargando su mano para cogerme, sentí un agudo dolor en el brazo, había aterrizado sobre el después de todo, pude ver su rostro de horror mientras intentaba en vano quitarse el cinturón, se había atascado…

Me sujete como pude a una de las columnas que había por allí cerca mientras el aun intentaba cogerme sin éxito, la puerta abierta del avión estaba peligrosamente cerca, si salía despedido por ahí, no lo contaría…

Mi novio miro hacia atrás y volvió su vista hacia mí con un miedo en los ojos que jamás le había visto, observe hacia donde él estaba mirando y vi una especie de batallón de objetos dirigirse hacia mí, la puerta hacia el efecto de aspiradora gigante así que uno de los asientos había sido arrancado junto con el carrito de la comida que se le había escapado de las manos a la azafata, negué ligeramente, asustado, aflojando mi agarre de la columna, todos se dieron cuenta, todos chillaron mi nombre, yo solo sonreí levemente, me fui acercando a la puerta con rapidez debido al efecto del viento que me arrastraba-Adiós Madara-Susurre con voz ahorcada mientras una leve lagrima se escapaba de mis ojos-Te quiero…-Finalmente desaparecí por la puerta, choque duramente contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro, solo pude escuchar el agónico grito de mi compañero salir desde la puerta del avión.

_Horas más tarde…_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me sentía mareado-¿Do…dónde estoy?-Susurre con voz ronca intentando levantarme, emití un grito de dolor al intentar hacerlo…De pronto los recuerdos me invadieron como un puñal-¡Deidara!-Probé a gritar su nombre pero simplemente salió otro susurro medio ahogado y ronco-Deidara…Deidara…-No podía hacer más que repetir su nombre hasta que me sangraran las cuerdas vocales, tenía que encontrarle.

Me puse de pie gritando de dolor, seguramente tendría la mitad de los huesos rotos, pero no me importaba, tenía que encontrar a mi querido rubio como fuera, aunque me jugara con ello mi vida, porque sin el…no tenía sentido.

Camine y camine entre gemidos y gritos de dolor, pude ver a muchos muertos, incluso algún herido, pero ni siquiera me ature a ayudarle, ya se las apañaría, lo más importante ahora era ese chico cabezón de ojos azules preciosos.-Deidara…-No hacía más que repetirlo, la boca me sabia a bilis y tierra, también a oxido, por la sangre…iba dejando un rastro de ella por donde pasaba, aunque ya hubiera mucha en el suelo. Todo estaba lleno de objetos destrozados, personas heridas, moribundas y algunas muertas…bueno, en su gran mayoría muertas.

No sé cuanto ande… ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No me moleste en contarlo, los segundos se hacían años y los minutos siglos sin poder tocar la piel de mi amado Deidara.

Un rato más tarde, a lo lejos, apoyado en un árbol, vi un leve manchurrón de color amarillo, abrí mis ojos sorprendido y con toda la velocidad con la que mi cuerpo fue capaz de correr me acerque allí, viendo finalmente…Mi peor pesadilla.

Su cabello rubio dorado estaba teñido de sangre, su angelical rostro dormido estaba lleno de tierra y cortes, su ropa hecha jirones seguía en su lugar, llena de barro y sangre seca, me acerque a él y acaricie con cuidado la piel de sus mejillas, tan suave como siempre aun siendo profanada de ese modo por la madre tierra-Deidara…-Murmure intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que solo dormía…si, solo estaba dormido-Despierta Dei-chan, no es hora de dormir-Volví a susurrar acercándome más a él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, no respondía…

-¿Deidara?-Añadí de nuevo sintiendo mi mentira empezar a desvanecerse, no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía…-Deidara…Despierta-Casi sonaba como una orden, pero para mí era una simple necesidad, su existencia para mí era como el aire para los pulmones, si el moría…yo…No sabría como seguir.

Hacía mucho tiempo…mucho, mucho tiempo que no lloraba…Al sentir las gotas salinas derramarse por mis mejillas supe que era cierto, Negué con la cabeza mientras el flujo liquido aumentaba-¡Deidara!-Logre gritar haciendo intentos vanos de despertar a un muerto, grite durante mucho tiempo, llore sin cesar horas enteras…No podía estar pasándome eso a mi…Finalmente mi voz se acabo y solo pude llorar en silencio.

_*¿Muerte? Eso es hablar demasiado…Nunca un ángel podría morir de este modo, ¿no lo creéis así?-Una sonrisa maliciosa e inocente se formo en el rostro de un simple observador-*_

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad… ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Quién gritaba? Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza…Enfoque mi vista levemente, aun veía borroso, era inevitable, pero pude divisar una mancha negra en mi regazo-¿Quién…?-Susurre con voz tan leve que dude que me hubiera escuchado, pero el alzo el rostro, pude identificar una sonrisa, sonrei de igual modo… ¿Seguía vivo? Y el…Era Madara, estaba llorando, por mi…Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas brotaron de mi también, pero siendo de felicidad esta vez-No llores estúpido-Susurre con mofa, el no pudo evitar reír levemente-Creía…que habías muerto-Yo también lo creía.

Me limpio las lagrimas con extrema delicadeza y me retiro el cabello de la cara observándome durante largos minutos, no dejaba de sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa de pervertido, como la de siempre…Sino más bien…dulce, la más dulce que me había dedicado…Sus ojos color ónice observaban cada nimio movimiento que hacía, me observaba casi con adoración, o no…Con adoración, de casi nada, me hizo sonrojar esa forma de mirarme.

-Deidara…Acabo de darme cuenta de todo lo que eh sentido por ti hasta ahora, no era amor…-Me estremecí ante esa declaración ¿Qué?-Si no, más bien…Dependencia, sin ti…No podría vivir, lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá que el simple amor, sé que es repentino…y que ni siquiera lo había preparado…Pero, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y los sentí humedecerse mucho más que antes, una sonrisa deslumbrante manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangre creció en mi rostro, me abalance sobre él mientras las primeras luces del alba cubrían nuestro adoloridos y maltratados cuerpos, esa pregunta…solo tenía una respuesta.

_Años más tarde…_

De nuevo en un avión, ya no les tengo miedo, desde ese día se habían convertido en mi medio de transporte favorito…En ese momento no sé porque, tuve ganas de hacer una broma-¿Qué me pedirías si se estrellara este avión?-Dije mientras daba un sorbo de mi café sonriendo levemente recordando la petición de mano, ahora un brillante anillo lucia en mi dedo índice derecho-Un hijo-Dijo con total tranquilidad, escupí todo el liquido sobre el asiento contrario con un palpitante rojo en mi rostro, la melódica risa de mi marido, Madara Uchiha, resonó por todo el avión mientras yo me disculpaba como podía por el desastre provocado aun con un brillante color rubí en mis mejillas.

_Bastardo pervertido…Te amo._


End file.
